A Whole New Leaf
by mayorchoo
Summary: A Whole New Leaf is about a young girl, Chloe, who is about to take lead as a mayor in a nice little town called Figaro. She's a very young lass, and a ton of obstacles are in her way during her journey as a leader. Will she be able to handle it and lead a whole city? Or will she leave her destiny under the hands of her closest friend?


Day One

My name is Chloe and my mom is literally bawling her eyes out right now. "Chloe... I know your turning 22 tomorrow and you want to live out your dream. But can't you wait until next year, hon? Grandma forgot to bake the cake!" You see this is the problem with my mother, she always wants things to go her way. But I love her anyways. "Mom, it's my birthday. Just please let me do this." I take her hand in mine, it's funny because she's a short woman, just a few inches smaller than me. Well, it's either that or I'm the freakishly tall one. My parents dropped me off the train station, my dad was carrying my bags and I was pulling my luggage. The train was expected to arrive at 6:00 but it came 20 minutes early. I'm already 22 but it has been my dream to move on and live by my own. It's bad to think that I don't want to stay with my parents anymore, but I'm an independent girl and I could do things on my own. My dad and mom hugged and kissed me goodbye and I waved at their sobbing faces as the train sped off.

"It's alright, Chloe." I murmur to myself. Yeah, I kinda do that. It helps me calm down a bit. I quickly stumble over to a seat and make myself comfortable. I rest my head on my hands as they train lurches forward, and I hit the arm rest. "Ow..." I mutter and start rubbing my elbow.

"Are you alright, miss?" A blue cat with razor sharp eyes looked at me as if he was staring deep into my soul. I shiver a bit by the look of his face, but his tone seemed pretty friendly and persuasive.

"Oh, y-yeah." I stutter. "I'm fine."

He sighed, "Oh well, I have a quick question." he says. "Do you happen to know the time?" he asked, showing off his really ragged up and dirty watch.

"U-um..." I swear, I get really nervous when talking to random people. Like seriously, am I the only one? "It's 4:00 pm here on my watch." I say, glancing at my rubbery pink digital watch that I got from my aunt as a birthday present when I was 18. Can't believe I managed to keep it alive after all these years.

"Oh, thank you." he smiled and adjusted his watch which took quite a while. I'm surprised he kept his balance this whole time because this train has been a tad wonky and the turns were pretty sharp.

"I'm just gonna plop down in the seat across from you. If you don't mind of course!" I shook my head, smiling and he sat down.

"By the way you... Hold it!" His little yelp surprised me a bit. "Can I ask your name?"

Well, I couldn't tell if he was flirting with me or if he was just being a stalker. "Chloe." I smiled and looked out the window, still trying to avoid his weird eyes.

"Chloe, eh? Lovely name for a beautiful lass." He clapped.

All of this made me blush, but seriously. This cat is weird.

"So, where are you headed today?"

"Figaro I suppose." I hesitated quite a bit, not sure if I should be giving this stranger who is now my new friend ( I think... ) all of this information.

"Figaro? Well, funny you just said that because I happen to have a map for you! They gave me the wrong one." I thanked him as he handed me over his old crumpled up map that had his name painted in green ink written on it in all capital letters.

"Sad to say that's quite a long way from here. Maybe three to four hours, so you should get some rest. My stop is here." he smiled and I waved him goodbye as he hopped off the train, carrying his green backpack with his name on it. He seemed to be quite a labeler if you know what I mean. Wait, is that a word? Forget it. I didn't even get this cat's name, how much weirder could this day possibly get?

A few minutes have passed and I was already getting sleepy. My eyes were getting tired so I closed them slowly as the train pulled over for another group of people to get off.

I wasn't ashamed at all for them to see me with drool dripping from my mouth and my loud snores echoing through the train.

I had a lovely dream about a really cute town with pink everywhere! Like literally everywhere. I wasn't a fan but that town sure was adorable. Everyone was so friendly and sweet and they all had matching outfits.

I woke up by a sudden shake of the train, it had made another turn. "Next stop, Figaro." The conductor announced and the first thing I noticed was that I was the only one left on the train.

It took a few minutes to get to the station after the cat left, but it wasn't that long. I got off the train and brought my luggages with me. As I arrived, a nice monkey greeted me. "Welcome to Figaro, eek eek!" he exclaimed and I smiled. I knew this town was going to be great.

I was extremely tired though, but I needed to get some work done. As I exited the train station, there were a bunch of villagers that came to greet me. I heard a few murmurs here and there but finally, this blonde Shih-Tzu finally speaks up.

"Everyone, we can't mess this up again! Three... Two... One..." she said and everyone yelled, "Welcome!"

I was surprised and didn't know it was all going to be like this, it was such a great town already. My smile stayed up as the blonde dog smiled and introduced herself.

"Welcome to Figaro, mayor!"

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken..." I mumbled and avoided her stretched out paw.

"Mistaken? Oh of course not! Mayor Chloe? Am I right?" she asked.

"Y-yes but then–" she interrupts me and grabs me by the arm.

"Time to get to your mayor duty!" She yelps and drags me to the Town Hall.

I still don't understand how they could've mistaken me as the mayor. I'm only 22 years old–

Well, at least I'm turning 22 tomorrow but I still don't get how they could think I'm mayor. Maybe since my dad was mayor in our old town it's my job to take place as leader in this town?

We reached the Town Hall and she stood at the back of the counter. "I am Isabelle, and I am your secretary." she smiled and handed me a few papers. "Just fill these out and you're all prepar–"

"Wait, I'm confused. I'm not the mayor!" I say, trying to set things down with her.

She won't listen to me! She just continues to babble on about my "duties" like it's not a big deal! Um, hello? I just arrived here and thought I would be moving to a real nice town with real nice people but I guess I was wrong.

"Don't be silly!" she giggled and handed me the papers once again and I didn't hesitate to take them.

"Now go off and do your paperwork. I'll just be here." she smiled and pointed me to a desk that I should start writing on. I didn't want to get all fussy with her again so I just sat down on the spinning office chair and began to do my work.

Every now and then I would glance at her smiling face as I signed my name and wrote all details on the papers.

I handed her the paper, still having second thought about this. "I really am not the mayor..." I mumble and she grabs the papers and place them neatly down on her desk.

"Did I forget to tell you? Your father told me to give you the title as 'Mayor of Figaro' because he wanted you to take on the family business in another town. Specifically here in Figaro." she smiled.

Now I get it. But dad never told me about this? I could've been prepared and I could've brought more important stuff rather than a bunch of onesies.

I exit the Town Hal and continue to explore the town. Isabelle mentioned about going to Nook's Homes and she told me to talk to this guy named Tom Nook but I guess that could wait.

It was a start of a whole new day, a whole new life, a whole new leaf.


End file.
